Bloody Blade
by LovelyLittleDeadGirl
Summary: When Yuki's body can no longer get releif from Kaname's blood and locks herself in her room what will he do who will he bring *ONESHOT* Rated teen cuz i'm paranoid


**Kay this is just what I think should have happened shortly after Yuki went with Kaname. Zero + Yuki one shot, not sure if it should be cute or disturbing and I don't know what chapter this would fall under, but it's there.**

…**xXx…**

"Yuki, you have to come out sometime to feed, or you'll lose your sanity." Kaname tried for the umpteenth time to, unsuccessfully, lure her out of her room. He could easily blow the door open with his Pureblood powers, but Yuki had placed something against the door and he didn't want to take the chance of blowing that thing into her until it was absolutely necessary. He heard her heavy breathing and her nails as they clawed at her floor and throat. He could smell her blood and it nearly drove him up the wall. Since she refused to open the door for him or even Aidou, that meant that neither of them had fed on blood for the months that she had been locked in there. The difference being, that while he had blood tablets to lessen his fiery thirst, she had nothing. He tried sliding a few under the door for her when she had been in there her first few weeks, but they were thrust back at him within a matter of seconds.

Kaname finally realized what he had to do. As much as he hated it he would have to bring _him_ here. Whether he came willingly or not. In fact, Kaname caught himself hoping that he would be unwilling so that he could land a few blows before he let that _thing_ touch his precious Yuki. The calculating part of him hoped he wouldn't put up a fight so that he wouldn't lose his self control and possibly kill the only person that could help his dear girl. He walked down the hall and as he did all the windows cracked.

At the sound of the windows bursting behind the closed, heavy door Yuki's interest peaked, but her thirst soon overcame her curiosity. There was a reason she was locked in this room. Kaname's blood no longer held any relief. It would make the thirst bearable for the first day, but then it would sting again with a greater pain than before. She didn't want him to see that she could no longer be sated with his blood, which in turn meant that she no longer loved him as he loved her. She loved him, she had known him her entire life, but she ceased to love him as her fiancé.

Zero was the only one who could sate her thirst now. She suspected that Kaname knew that, and it hurt her to think that, but she couldn't help how she felt. The being standing in front of her laughed as she lay on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Arms wrapped securely around them. Artemis Scythe lying in front of her, the blade shining in the moonlight. She imagined her blood spilling crimson over the blade, shining in the light of the candle on the desk mixing with the moonlight. Soft, flickering yellow, meeting sharp, unfettering silver. The contrast on her dark blood would be striking. The thought should be a horrifying one. The vampire in her found beauty in it, the human found solace in it, but there was not a single thread of terror in her at the moment. "That's right, revel in blood. Be it your own, Kaname's or…" I cut the red eyed little girl off. "Don't… you… dare… speak… his… name," she spat. Yuki's brick red eyes flashed a deadly crimson at the cruel, younger version of herself. She knew that it was just her vampire side playing tricks with her sanity, trying to get her to relinquish control of her body, but she refused.

She would fight it until one of three things happened, either Zero would kill her with Bloody Rose (she found the thought extremely appealing), she would kill herself with Artemis Blade (slightly less appealing), or she would beg Kaname to kill her and end her suffering, she found the thought of hurting Kaname even more than she already had, just plain repulsive, but if she couldn't find the courage to kill herself, she would do it. She would probably never see Zero again, but his promise echoed in her ears. If she ever saw him again, she would hold him to it. Her thoughts soon left her as her body shook with the unbridled thirst and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She rolled on the floor as she fought.

The sheer effort made her eyes drift close as the sticky sweat covered her forehead. She forced herself to numbly crawl to the bathroom **(A.N.: Bet you were wondering how she cleaned herself lol). **Her stomach clenched and she wretched into the white toilet. She crawled out of the bathroom and collapsed, once again, near Artemis.

She had no idea how long she had slept, but she awoke to foot steps in the hall. She looked out the window and thought that it was still the same day she had fallen asleep. Usually Kaname only comes to her door once a day, so she realizes that he's becoming more desperate. She has little time to end her life, she knew that, but she still couldn't bring herself to do it. The door rattled and then burst open. Her eyes traveled to the gaping doorway and she instantly wished the doors would materialize again. In her slumber she hadn't realized that the scent she smelled in her dream was the actual Zero's, not the dream Zero's.

An angry Kaname stood behind the silver haired vampire, then he turned on his heel and marched down the hall. She could hear the front door open and then slam shut. He was leaving them alone, and she couldn't sense Aidou's presence either. Her brother was choosing to over look this just once in order to save her.

Her eyes flashed crimson as Zero took a step towards her. Her breath came quicker and her heart hammered against her chest. Her hand reached over to grab Artemis's blade, trying to use the physical pain to clear her head, but the smell of blood in the air sent her into a frenzy, even if it was her own. Within seconds her body crashed into the Hunter's and her arms circled his neck. The sheer force of her body ramming into his made him take a step back, but she weighed little, even less now, he noticed in a amazement at how that was possible. She buried her face into his shoulder, but refused herself the joy of sinking her fangs into his pale, cool skin. Just letting his skin cool her hot face.

"You have a fever." was he said. The sound of his voice made her bury her head even deeper in his shoulder. "You promised." she said with some difficulty, due to his intoxicating scent. The truth was that Zero was blood-lusting at the moment as well, but not nearly as fervently as Yuki. His now crimson eyes (for he had smelled her blood when she cut herself) fixed on the top of her dark brown head. "What?" She took a deep, ragged breath that didn't do anything for her since she was inhaling the smell of the liquid running under his skin. "You promised… that the next time… you see me, you would kill me… I was relying on that." She resisted the urge to lick his neck, but her body rocked hard with the force of her thirst. Zero was taken aback. "Why would you want to die? You have everything. You have Kaname and you know that I only lied on that night so that you would stay away. I didn't want to cause myself anymore pain." She gripped his shoulders even tighter. If her were human, his bones would be crushed by the force of her arms. She laughed into his neck and he shivered at the sensation she caused to course through his blood.

She could smell the lust in his veins and that only made her thirst even more for him. "Kaname's blood… has ceased to bring me relief." Zero didn't understand. It was blood, it should bring relief to the beautiful creature clutching onto him like her life depended on him (which he had been told by Kuran to be the case). "Judging by your silence, you don't get the weight of that… Are you and idiot, or do you just play dumb?" Her tired giggle brought warmth to his heart, but he was still confused. "Haven't you ever been told that a vampire's thirst can only be sated by the one they love? …Of course you haven't, you haven't really stopped to learn anything other than that they're bad and how to kill them." Zero's eyes widened. She no longer loved Kuran? Could she… No, he wouldn't even hope, it would hurt to much when she told him she didn't. "There's are two reasons I locked myself in this room. One: I didn't want Kaname to notice that I was feeding more and more often, though I'm sure now he has and two: I didn't want to race to find you and give in. I have been locked in here for almost six months, without Kaname or the blood tablets. Nasty things really, they don't even smell appealing." She giggled, trying to lighten the mood. He was shocked, he had no idea that she was that strong. Yeah, he lasted through the transformation and lust for four years, but only pure hate and self loathing kept him upright. His Yuki could never hate. No, not his Yuki, not anymore.

"Zero, in case you haven't figured it out yet, even though I know I'm being unbearably cruel, I love you. I always have and always will. Zero, that's why I was hoping you would keep you promise. I am every bit of the monster you claim me to be. Always hurting the ones I love with my selfish wants. Just end it, I don't want to do this. I'm being selfish again, but I had hoped that you would keep me from doing this." Unable to control her body, Yuki found her tongue darting out of her mouth to taste Zero's skin. She moaned at the taste that lit her whole body on fire, not just with hunger. Zero wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her off the ground. At this height, it was easier to reach the tall vampire's white throat. The same one that mocked and teased and haunted her in her dreams. He leaned his head over, exposing his neck to her red lips in the process.

"Zero… Zero, Zero, Zero." His name sent a thrill through her, just saying it, made her light with desire. She drew her lips back from her pearly white fangs. Zero winced as she struck with a predator's grace and fierceness. He fought to keep the memories from resurfacing. He wouldn't let himself think that Yuki was anything like Hio or Kuran. Yuki had never even tasted a human's blood and as long as he was around, she would continue not to. She moaned as her torturing hunger, finally abated. She pulled away and her eyes once again turned brown. "Better?" She blanched as some not so foreign, but also very embracing thoughts crossed her mind. She nodded. "Good," was all he said before his eyes flashed red and dove for her neck.

He kissed her soft skin first, receiving a shudder in response. Then he licked, and finally bit. Her body stiffened before she seemed to melt into him, body conforming to his own curves. She sighed as she heard her blood sucked in by him. His crimson eyes changed back to violet and widened when he saw into Yuki's thoughts. She loved him, believable. She craved him, that much was obvious. She _lusted_ _after him_, inconceivable. Simply unthinkable. But there they were, fantasies that made the cold hearted vampire blanch. He could see them but still couldn't believe them. He pulled away from her neck and sat her on her feet, staring at her the entire time. She stared back up at him fearlessly, very aware of what he saw. She could see the sheer disbelief written all over his face, a nice contrast to his red cheeks. She glanced to the side and put her hand over her mouth. She made a sound that was akin to that of sobbing and there were tears running down her cheeks, her whole body was shaking. Zero had no idea what he had done. Did she feel he had rejected her? He lifted her faced only to be shocked out of his head. She was laughing. **Laughing!** At him. He tilted his head curiously at her, his eyes betraying the anger he tried to hide. She picked it up almost as soon as it had crossed his face.

She attempted to quell her incessant laughter and was greeted with the giggles subsiding. She wiped her eyes and said, intermixed with small laughs, "I'm sorry Zero, it's just the look you had. What I can't be a bit of a pervert sometimes? I have hormones too, you know. And I made you blush. **You.** I wish I had gotten a picture, it was priceless." She wiped at her eyes once more and smiled up at him. "You sure are feeling better." Her smile got even bright, if that was even possible. Her smile dropped after a few second and her eyes became heavy lidded. Her cherry red lips pursed and got up on her tiptoes. Her lips didn't touch his though, she just stood there, breath hitting his face in a wave of sweetness, waiting for him to close the distance.

To tell her that this was alright. She was letting him draw the boundaries, which was not a good idea. He was a male after all. His lips crashed onto her and they were both sent to what was surely euphoria. _If this is what it's like just kissing him, I wonder what… other things feel like,_ Yuki wondered. She could taste her blood mix with hers and she knew this was the way it should be. Them being one.


End file.
